Manufacture folle - My hero Academia
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Compilation de petites histoires sur le fandom faites lors des soirées du Discord la plume arc-en-ciel. Chaque soirées à ses contraintes propres. Voici les résultats. Couple classiques comme inattendus seront au programme. Bonne lecture.
1. Sauvetage

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Advienne que pourra, c'était ce que se disait Izuku Midoriya. Il avançait dans la voix héroïque avec panache. Il voulait que tout se passe bien pour lui, mais aussi pour ses amis. Même Katsuki. Il sourit en serrant les poings. Il avait un alter. La chose qui lui permettait de se battre, mais aussi d'arriver à suivre les traces de son Modèle. Le héros All Might. L'homme était à présent bien mal au point. Il était toujours vivant, il apprenait encore à se comporter en véritable enseignant, car il avait beaucoup fait de fautes en mettant une pression énorme sur le jeune héros en formation. Alors qu'il s'habillait pour aller en mission avec ses collègues dans l'agence où il effectuait son deuxième stage. Il était à présent Deku, le héros souriant sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin.

Il était nerveux, chaque sauvetage avait ses particularités, son lot d'imprévus. Izuku Midoriya arrivait devant une maison complètement en feu. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son alter. Il risquait d'ensevelir les gens habitant là-dedans qui étaient encore coincés. N'écoutant que son courage, il entrait dans le bâtiment. La fumée était étouffante, il retenait sa respiration et se mit à courir. Il devait sauver ces gens. Qu'importe ce qui allait arriver. Il devait le faire avec un sourire. Il tombait sur une famille avec des têtes d'écureuil. Le jeune homme n'était pas plus surpris que ça. Les gens avec des têtes animales, ce n'était pas si rare que ça. Un de ses amis, Fumikage avait une tête d'oiseau après tout. Il prit délicatement la petite qui lui sourit. Ce qui n'était pas au goût du père qui se mit à le frapper. Heureusement, ce n'était rien face aux mauvais traitements qui lui avait fait subir Katsuki. L'homme au moins le suivait. L'alter de cet homme était un peu embêtant. Car il faisait amplifier les flammes. Il voulait lui dire d'arrêter. Mais c'était impossible. La fumée était trop épaisse. Il sortit de là, la petite dans ses bras et le corps marqué des coups du père.

« Vous voilà sauvé monsieur.  
-Crétin !  
-Les écureuils me détestent... »


	2. Suspect

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ship : Tenya Iida X Yuuga Aoyama

Note : Il s'agit d'un texte fait lors d'une soirée sur le salon discord Yaoifr.

* * *

Il se demandait comment faisait Yuuga pour se débrouiller pour tirer avantage de son alter et de ses conséquences. Ça rendait tout ça intriguant. Bien décidé d'en savoir plus. Le délégué de l classe s'était à suivre, pas toujours discrètement le jeune homme. Tout d'abord. Le blond se prétendait français. Il n'avait jamais compris quel était le délire derrière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente cette odeur, ressemblant à celle des chaussettes puantes. Intrigué, il s'était approché. Peut-être un peu trop. Car le garçon l'avait vu. Avec une vitesse, qui lui était propre. Tenya s'était planqué. Heureusement, celui qu'il suivait décidait d'ignorer l'intervention du délégué de classe.

Alors que l'enquête qu'il menait sur cet étrange garçon, le jeune héros en formation remarquait plusieurs choses, la première, c'était la loupe sur le costume de son collègue. La seconde, son amour pour les choses nommées fromage. La troisième était le code secret pour entrer dans la chambre de ce dernier. Pourquoi autant de protection ? Il en savait rien. Il aurait compris pour Momo. Mais Yuuga ? Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il retournait dans sa chambre, frustré. Car il n'avait pas su entrer. Il y arriverait. Même si pour ça, il devait fouiller les poubelles.

Alors qu'il approchait du but pour trouver le code, il tombait endormi. Il se réveillait quelques heures plus tard dans une pièce inconnue, entouré de scientifiques en blouse blanche qui parlait une drôle de langue. Il n'y comprenait rien. Il demandait ce qui se passait, mais les adultes l'ont regardé avant de l'ignorer il était fichu... Fichu, parce qu'il avait été trop curieux. Il espérait qu'Izuku ou Yuuga le sauve. Mais n'était-ce pas sans espoir ? C'était sans compter sur le héros semi-français. Il était venu tel un prince. Il avait souri.

« Ta curiosité t'a mis dans les ennuis, tu vas oublier ce qui passé aujourd'hui et on sera ami, comme moi avec Deku... »

Il était dans un cauchemar ... Cela devait être ça. Car tout était flou... Trop flou. Trop bordélique.


	3. Traitre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un texte écrit lors du logorallye de la plume arc-en-ciel.

* * *

Qui était l'ennemi qui se cachait parmi eux ? Trop de personnes et peu indices, ça allait finir en pugilat. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pourrait qu'espérer un fichu miracle dans ce bordel sans nom. Même parcourir gymkhana semblait simple à côté. Les dons des jeunes gens, les sourires, rien ne pouvait dissiper la pression qui pesait sur les épaules des adultes. Après une brève pandiculation, le directeur de l'académie Yuhei sourit aux héros présent.

« Ce deuxième stage pourra nous aider à dénicher cette personne. Il faudra qu'on prévienne le plus de personne de confiance pour veiller sur nos jeunes pousses. La taupe se trahira aussi sûrement qu'une gattara adopte un nouveau petit félin…. »

Les héros sourirent, ils auraient ce vilain se masquant parmi les gens héroïque. Bientôt seront finies ces guerres assassines sans queue ni tête. Bientôt, ils pourront voir un avenir plus beau pour les prochaines générations. Car ils étaient un rayon de soleil dans ses ténèbres…

Dans un endroit isolé de tous, on pouvait entendre éternuer une personne au loin. Une silhouette que personne ne vit s'éloigner avec un petit sourire. La prochaine partie de cache-cache s'annonçait amusante. Oh que très amusante… Qu'importe qui le ou la trouvera, il aurait une surprise, digne de ce mystère dont il était le chef d'orchestre savant et complémentent fou...


	4. Chocolat fondu

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Le liquide brun serpentait sur les muscles sculptés du corps sous lui. Son petit ami était délicieux sous lui, goûter a cette peau recouverte de chocolat était si tentant. Tellement qu'il n'avait pas vu que son visage était si proche qu'il put sentir les effluves de cacao raffiné. Il finit par laper le corps offert sous lui. Créant par son action des gémissements qui chauffaient une partie particulière de son corps. Le garçon sous lui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Les joues rouges, les yeux verts perdus dans la luxure, ses cheveux de couleur feuillage d'été encore plus en désordre. Tout ce qu'il voyait sous son regard hétérochrome n'était qu'un appel au vice. Il succomba à cet appel pour s'y plonger.

« Shoto... »

Son prénom, s'échappant des lèvres de son amant, était le plus délicieux des desserts. Il glissa doucement dans son corps pour calmer son cœur. Cet organe qui cessait de s'emballer en voyant ce garçon si offert. Plonger dans sa chair tendre serait encore mieux s'il venait de ses doigts agiles caresser l'intimité plissée de son amant. Il taquina quelques instants le corps alangui du garçon sous lui. Profitant du chocolat qui gisait encore dans certains lieux. Les muscles se contractaient sous ses assauts, la respiration de son partenaire totalement chaotique. Il était presque prêt. C'est pourtant avec douceur que le fils de l'actuel numéro un menait son amoureux vers des plaisirs libidineux. Des moments agréables qui s'échauffaient doucement sous ses actions. Bientôt, Izuku Midoriya et lui ne feront plus qu'un. Et la nuit ne se finira que lorsque leurs corps épuisé finirent par les peser. C'était leurs promesses, leurs résolutions qu'ils finiront par atteindre. Car ils s'en donnaient les moyens. Ils étaient plus héros, ils étaient seulement eux. Izuku et Shoto.


End file.
